The New School and New People?
by Anaru-Minime
Summary: Rei is a trouble maker so his dad gets fed up and sends him to Bunji Boarding school! Rei thinks he's going to get himself kicked out but this school knows how to deal with trouble makers like him! And plus all of the kids there have super powersONHOLD
1. That's It!

Here's our new Beyblade fic!

Minime: Rei is sent away to a strange school where everybody has weird powers!

Anaru: Wanna know what happens? Read!

Summery: Rei's parents -dad- sent him away to a weird school because of his behavior in his present school! He doesn't care at first but when he gets there he finds out everyone has strange powers! And no parings no one will fall in love!

Title: The New School and New ... People?

Rated: M for language

Chapter One: That's it!

He sat in the principles office with a blooded lip, and a cut below his eye. His name is Rei Kon. Ag: 13 he had long black hair, but it was braided in the back with a white ribbon like band tied around it holding it together. And had some out in the front it kind of spiked up, with bangs hanging in his face. He had on lose black pants, with a white beater and a sleeveless button up shirt which he left unbuttoned. Rei was your average trouble maker he was always sent home for putting a frog in the teachers desk, or fighting with another classmate. He is very childish to be his age. Come on! Putting a frog in the teachers desk? That's first grade stuff. Anyway he sat there in the office for getting into another fight with an older student. He had sat there for at least two hours of school, he really didn't, care anything to miss class even if it ment getting in trouble. It was silent the whole time until the principle walked in.

"Well Mr. Kon I see you've managed to get your self into yet another fight, what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked glaring down at him.

He smiled innocently. "Oops I did it again?"

His face flushed with anger. "I suppose you think your pretty funny, don't you!" he yell slamming his fist down on the desk.

"Depends funny ha ha, of funny another man on top of you?" he said with a smirk. His face grew redder.

"THAT"S IT! I"VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" he yelled lunging at him, and gripping his neck with his hands. "I'll show you, you little brat!" he yelled tightening his grip. He struggled to get away, but the man was stronger then him so he kicked him where it hurts the most. Which caused him to loosen his grip, he took that chance and dashed out the door. He ran until he was out of the school he stopped in the parking lot to catch his breath.

"Man I think I did it this time, dads going to kill me." he said. "Oh well! Might as well go see a movie till schools out!" he chirped. As you can see so far Rei goes to one of those school where the teachers or principle gives a damn about the kids, he got on his nerves many time but he never tried to choke him to death before. He walked to the movie theater, but to his surprise his one and only dad was standing there right in front of the theater.

"Shit!" he cursed and was about to break off into a run in the opposite direction, but it was to late his father already saw him.

"REI!" he yelled.

He slowly turned around with a childish grin. "Yes father?" he said in a fake polite voice.

He sighed. "What did you do this time? By the look of your face you got into another fight, didn't you?" he asked tapping his foot. Getting strangled to death almost by the principle, he forgot all about the fight he got into with the school bully.

"It wasn't-" he started.

"Your fault right? It's always that same excuse!" he scowled.

"Well it's true! You always blame me! How about that bastard of a principle who tried to fucking choke me to death!" he yelled shaking with anger. His father stared in awe he couldn't believe his THIRTEEN year old son just said that.

"That's the most ridiculous excuse you've came up with! That's it! I'm sending you to a boarding school!" he yelled grabbing him by the arm and dragging him home. He couldn't believe it. Did he just say he was sending him to a boarding school? Heh didn't matter to him he'd just get kicked out of this one like all them others.

(two days later)

Today was the day he was leaving for his new school I think it was called Bunji Boarding School or something like that. (Bunji from Gungrave!) He really didn't want to go but there was no talking his dad out of it, so he decided to get kicked out. Neither did he know getting kicked out of this school wasn't an option.

"Are you all packed up son?" his dad asked walking into his room.

He glared at him. "Whatever let's just get this shit over with." he snarled brushing pass him.

"You really have to work on that mouth of yours, you know that?" he said walking behind him.

"You need to work on not jacking off every time you see a man." he muttered. (yes his father is gay good thing Rei isn't!)

"What was that?" he asked glaring at him.

He turned around and faked a smile. "Oh nothing!" he said in a childish voice.

He sighed. "Just get in the damn car." he growled.

He just glared at him and obeyed. The car ride was silent he just sat there looking as the world flew pass him. He giggled. His father turned and looked at him strange, but he shrugged it off. Hr giggled again but he ignored again. He giggled a third time till he snapped.

"What the hell is so funny?" he said irritated with his giggling.

"I was looking at the world pass by and then I thought about something, I-" he didn't get to finish when they pulled up to the big broke down looking building. He stopped the car. (A/N: He's childish so he started giggling because he was watching the world pass by. And being him that ment pass gas! Minime: We are so fucking sugar high right now!)

"You'll have to wait we're here!" he chirped. Rei just glared at him.

"You seem happy that I'm going to a boarding school." he said with an raised eyebrow. _"Probably going to have a fag party or something." _he thought and start laughing as he walked up the long stairway to the school. The school was about the size of Big Ben , it had at least a hundred widows. It really wasn't much most of the windows were broken and the doors look like they would fall off the enges any second now. He really didn't care how it looked he'd be out of here in two days flat. Boy was he wrong. His father only walked him half , until they got to the door.

"Well I guess I'll see you later!" his father chirped turning heel and going back to the car, and speeding off. Rei jut stood there glaring at the car until it was out of site. He let out a loud sigh.

"Well I guess I should hurry and get kicked out!" he chirped with a big smile, walking through the old double doors. When he got in he looked around in awe. The inside had all white walls with gold lining going around the edges. The floor was a marble white kind of bage color, with red lines going up and down it like a checker board. He was to busy looking at the scenery he accidentally ran into someone, he knocked the person over as well as himself.

"Ow ..." he moaned.

"Watch where your going punk!" the person yelled he had he was big and muscular, his hair was pitch black and he had green eyes. And he really doesn't look happy about the fact that someone knocked him down. Rei looked up and his eyes went wide.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he yelled flying up. "Bow! What the hell are you doing here!" he yelled backing up. You see Bow use to bully him when they were younger, one time he pushed him down the steps and it messed his arm up, so he can't use his right arm as good as his left.

"Well if it isn't cat boy." he taunted with a smirk. "What's a wimp like you doing in a school like this? This school is for the strong not the weak." he said still smirking.

"Apparently I'm strong since I got sent here." he said glaring at him.

He laughed. "You think your strong ,uh? Well let's see you handle this!" he yelled punching the ground causing it to rise up, and make a path all the way down the hall out the door. Rei barely jumped out of the way in time. That caused all of the students and teachers, to come out of their rooms. Rei just sat there in awe.

"H-how ... d-did you do t-that?" he stuttered. He just smirked.

"Let's just say you'll have more then a messed up arm this time." he said advancing on him while cracking his knuckles.

"Don't think so!" Rei yelled and swiftly got up and kicked him in the head. He thought he had won, but Bow just smirked at his attempt to knock him out. "What the fuck! That should have knocked you out!" he yelled in disbelief.

"Your as stupid as ever." he said punching him in the stomach knocking the wind out of his system, and sending him flying into a near by locker totally destroying it. Rei clutched his stomach and tried to force air into his lungs, he sat there gasping for air while Bow stalked towards him.

"Your pathetic!" he yelled raising his fist to hit him again, but was stopped by a boy with dual color hair, and red eyes. He was wearing black baggy jeans, and a sleeveless shirt with a black leather jacket on with a fire phoenix on it.

"You always have to pick on the ones weaker than you, don't you Ox?" he said calmly. He turned around and glared at him.(You'll know what we mean with ox when Rei gets taken to the medical center!)

"Piss off Drawnzer! This is some business between me and him!" he snarled. But Drawnzer stayed calm.

"I suggest if you don't want me to cook your ass, till the only thing that's left is bones you should be smart and leave him alone." he said in a deadly but calm voice. He formed a fireball to make himself clear. Bow gulped and lowered hid fist, without another word he walked away. Drawnzer turned around and looked at Rei.

"Hey? You ok?" he asked putting his hand out to help him out. Rei nodded his head yes and gladly took his hand. He stood up but couldn't keep his balance. He was tumbling backwards, but was caught by Drawnzer.

" Thanks ... damn ... What the hell kind of school is this anyway?" he asked still trying to regain his balance.

"I'm taking him to the medical center." he simply said. And helped Rei down to the medical center. When they were away from everyone's gaze Rei asked him again.

"Um ... Drawnzer-" he was cut off.

"Kai Drawnzer is my nickname at this school." he said not looking at him but straight ahead.

"Okay ... Kai what kind of school is this?"

"It's a school for the gifted." he said still not looking at him.

"The gifted? Meaning freaks with powers?" he said jokingly. But Kai wasn't joking. "Sorry I didn't mean it-" he started to apologize, but Kai cut him off.

"It's cool we're use to being called freaks." he said as they came to the medical center. "I'll help you inside but after that your on your own." he said Rei just nodded. They walked in the door, and Kai help Rei sit down and left. After five minutes a nurse came in, telling by her looks she looks like she would be in her twenties, she had long blonde hair that was just laying down on her shoulders, and her eyes were ocean blue.

"Hi! I'm Maya Ryo but you can call me Maya!" she greeted with a big smile showing off her white teeth. Rei just nodded.

"Okay! What happened to you dear?" she asked in a concern voice.

"It's my first day and a bully from along time ago decides to beat the crap outta me, by sending me flying into the lockers. Nothing much really." he said playing with his braid like it was nothing. Her sweat dropped.

"Okay ... I'll just get some bandages for you just incase he broke something!" she chirped turning around and digging though her desk, pulling out some bandages and ointment. In about fifth-teen minutes she wrapped Rei's wounds and gave him everything he neede for class, since the medical center is right next to the office.

"Thanks a lot!" he said walking out the door towards his first well second period, since he spent the first one in the office.

"No problem!" she chirped closing the door.

"_Well counting on how many **nice** people I've met today, I should be put of here by tomorrow!" _he thought happily, but he didn't know he was being watched by ...

YAY! We hoped you liked it!

Minime: Should we or shouldn't we continue!

Anaru: Tell us in your reviews!

R&R!


	2. What the! I Have A Tail! And Whiskers!

Okay here's chapter two!

Minime: But first we have to agree with baby sweet! We love when Rei is the tough one!

Anaru: Yeah! And we won't make him go soft we really think Rei looks better when he's in charge instead of Kai.

Minime: Sorry Kai but it's true! Don't worry we won't make you into a bitch in this, you'll still be tough, but Rei will be right beside you!

Anaru: And he won't back down from a fight!

Rei: I'm the one who usually starts them. Well! To bad! On with the fic!

Chapter Two: What The! I Have A Tail! And... Whiskers!

Rei walked down the hall to his second class, he had Math with some weirdo named Boris. He knocked on the door, and a man with purple hair and had big black goggles on. He was dressed in something that looked like a space suit. "I thought this was math, not the science freak convention." he thought, but said it aloud.

"You must be the new brat Rei Kon. Am I correct?" he growled.

"Um... yeah." he said trying not to gag, on the smell of his breath.

"Good take a seat next to Kai." he said pulling Rei in, and pushing him towards Kai's seat. Rei glared at him.

"Watch it you galactic freak!" Rei hissed still glaring. Bois returned the glare.

"What was that!" he growled.

"I said watch it you GALACTIC FREAK! Do I need to spell it out? Watch-it-you-ga-lac-tic-freak. You got it?" he said smirking. The class bust out into a fit of laughter. A vain appeared on Boris's forehead.

"You-little-ingrate!" he said through clenched teeth. "I'll teach you to disrespect me!" The class got quiet, as Boris pinned Rei to the wall. Rei hissed in pain from his injuries he got earlier. Boris face was inches away from his.

"What do you have to say now you disrespectful cretin!" he yelled spitting in Rei's face.

"Come on we just met, at least wait till we go on our first date. And don't forget to brush and gargle." he said covering his nose with his hand. That only made Boris madder.

"THAT"S IT!" he yelled choking Rei. (yes everyone is choking rei, but this time it's worth it) The class just sat there and watched what was happening, except Kai who got up and was about to attack Boris. But Rei let out a loud roar.

"You... have no... idea how many... times this has happened to me." he said swinging at Boris face, but instead of a bruise caused by a fist. Large claw marks appeared. Boris let go of Rei's neck, and grabbed his face yelling in pain.

"You son of a bitch! Ah!" he cursed still holding his now bleeding. Rei looked at his hands, and saw that he had claws.

"What the hell!" he yelled. Something kept tickling his cheek, he touched his face and his eyes went wide. He had whiskers. (whiskers cat food! the best choice to have a healthy cat!) "What the hell is happening!" he asked not talking to anyone particular. But surprisingly he got an answer anyway.

"Your Drigger!" A boy with blue hair and brown eyes. He had on blue jeans with a lose fitting black shirt. "All right!" he yelled running up to Rei, and putting him in a head lock giving him a noogie. Rei glared at him, and swiped at him. But he jumped back quickly.

"Whoa buddy! What's your problem dude!" The boy yelled.

"Dragoon that's enough!" Kai yelled walking up to Rei. "It seems your Drigger, the last of the ancient beast." he said looking him over to make sure. Rei looked confused as ever.

"I have no idead what you just said! But hello! I have freakin claws and whiskers here!" he yelled holding up one of his hands, and pointing to his face with the other.

"That's not all you have, look." said a boy with yellow hair and blue eyes. He was wearing orange baggy pants, and a lose fitting blue shirt. He had pointed to Rei's butt. Rei looked down and almost passed out.

"I HAVE A TAIL!" he yelled pulling it. "What the fuck is happening! I'm turning into a cat! No! Not a cat! But a freak! You have got to be kidding me! This has to be a joke!" he kept going on until Kai hit him upside the head.

"If you would shut your mouth for a second I can tell you how to change back." he said cooly. Rei stopped.

"Nah! I'm cool with it! So when's lunch? I'm hungry!" he said with his famous childish grin. Everyone's sweat dropped.

"After all of that your cool with it?" Dragoon asked.

"Yup!" Rei chirped. "So when's lunch?" he asked again.

"You have a lot of mood swings, don't you Drigger?" asked the boy with yellow hair.

"Let's get one thing straight, call me Rei not Drigger! And what's your name anyway?" he asked.

"I'm Draceal, but my real name is Max! Nice to meet you!" he said with a big smile.

"Dragoon, real name Tyson whoopee." Tyson said in a bored tone.

"Well la de da." Rei said sarcastically. "So when's lunch again?" he asked once again.

"So now that we found the last ancient beast, what do we do?" Tyson asked.

"Lunch." Rei said.

"Really nothing, the school has been looking for him not us." Max said.

"Lunch!" Rei repeated.

"Let's just take him to the head master." Kai suggested.

"LUNCH!" he yelled. Everybody looked at him. "For the last time when's lunch!" he yelled panting.

"HERE"S YOUR LUNCH BRAT!" Boris who they forgot about yelled, pressing a button on his goggles. Causing them to shoot out a red beam hitting Rei directly.

"Ah!" Rei yelped. There was a whole buch of dust, when it cleared Rei was black all you could see was his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, and black smoke came out. The class broke out in a fit of laughter yet again. Tyson and Max started laughing as well. Kai tried his best from busting out laughing. Rei blinked a few times.

"... Ouch..." Was all he said before falling face first into the ground. He stayed there for about five seconds, before shooting up like he was a soldier in an army line. He dusted himself off, and then turned to Boris.

"Hey man that hurt!" he yelled about to swipe at him again, Boris steeped back trembling. But then the lunch bell rung.

"L-lunch!" he stuttered.

"YAY!" Rei yelled running out of the classroom, only leaving a trail of smoke behind. Everyone just stared at the door. In about five seconds he came running backwards towards them. He grabbed Tyson, Max, and Kai by their collars.

"Don'tknowwherethelunchroomis!" he said quickly running back out dragging them along.

Short we know!

Minime: But believe it or not we're starting yet another story!

Anaru: It's a Kingdom Hearts one! It's going to be great!

Minime: Well tootles!


	3. FOOD FIGHT!

What up! What up!

Minime: The sky! The sky!

Anaru: What? What?

Minime: What up? What up? The sky! Th sky!

Anaru: Shut up shut up...

Chapter Three: FOOD FIGHT!

After dragging them through the whole school trying to find the lunchroom, for ten minutes since he wouldn't stop saying 'Where is it! Where is it!' over and over again, for one of them to tell him. So anyway they reached the lunchroom and got them a tray. Rei on the other hand got his 'trays'. He had at least three trays filled with all kinds of food. He started shoving all the food in his mouth, Kai and the others watched in awe. Rei noticed their stares, and stopped eating.

"What? I'm a growing boy." he said and continued shoving food into his mouth. Tyson finally asked:

"If your a growing boy, how old are you anyway?" he asked.

"Yeah eating like that you have to at least be sixteen." Max added.

"Wim hertden." he said with a mouth full of food.

"After you swallow!" Kai yelled in disgust. Rei swallowed his food.

"I said I'm thirteen." he repeated more clearly. Everybody gasped.

"You can't be thirteen!" Max yelled.

"Yeah dude I mean look at you!" Tyson added. Rei looked confused.

"And why can't I be thirteen?" he asked.

"We didn't get our powers until we at least turned sixteen. we're just surprised is all." Kai answered.

"So? How old are you guys now?" he asked.

"16"

"16"

"17" They said from Tyson,Max, And Kai.

"Me and Tyson just turned sixteen, and discovered our powers, and we got sent to this school." Max said.

"So your the oldest Kai?" Rei asked with a evil grin.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well at my old school we would usually do stuff like this to the older kids!" he said throwing gravy at Kai hitting him in the face. "FOOD FIGHT!" he yelled also throwing it at Max and Tyson. The whole lunchroom start throwing food.

"Your dead Rei!" They all yelled throwing food at Rei. But because of his new powers, he easily avoided the flying food.

"Ah ha!" he teased throwing a carton of milk at them, but they all ducked. The milk went flying towards the cafeteria doors, just as it was about to hit the principle walked in.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" he yelled. Everybody stopped throwing food. But the milk hit the principle dead in the face. He shook with anger.

"WHO STARTED THIS!" he yelled they all pointed to Rei and them.

"Snitching bastards..." he mumbled.

"REI,KAI,MAX,AND TYSON! GET OVER HERE!" he ordered them. They slowly walked up to him. "What do you have to say for yourselves?" he asked. Rei raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Kon?"

"Got milk?" he said Kai and the others bust out laughing.

That wa short to, but we couldn't help but hurry and write that before it slipped our minds!

Minime: You mean your mind...

Anaru: Shove it! Anyway we just decided to turn this fic into a hilarious comedy fic!

Minime: Yeah counting on how we have Rei acting!

R&R


	4. Lunch Duty And The Bad News Cousins!

YAY! Here's chapter four!

Minime: Are you ready! Let's get ready to ruuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmbbbbbbbbbbbblllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeee!

Anaru: What are you talking about?

Minime: I'm being the referee for wrestle mania!

Anaru: Um the game already has one, and plus that's what the referee say's on Let's Get Ready To Rumble Boxing...

Minime: Go! Go!

Anaru: O-kay here's chapter four...

Minime: Kick his ass!

Chapter Four: The Lunch Duty And The Bad News Cousins

Because of the food fight they started, well Rei started they had lunch duty for a month. Two other kids had it with them, they haven't met them yet.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Hyper active." Whined Tyson as they walked to the cafeteria, with mops buckets, and other cleaning supplies. "You just had to hit Kai with some gravy, didn't you?" he said glaring at Rei.

"Oh cheer up Tyson! It's been a long time since we actually had fun!" said Max with his usual big smile.

"Yeah I got to handed to you, that was the most fun we had since you came." Kai added laughing a little.

"Hehe! What can I say! When you got it, you got it!" he said with _his_ usual childish grin. Anyway they continued talking until they got to the cafeteria. They walked in and saw two girls already cleaning. One had black hair with kind of a shining look to it, it went down to her mid back. And had it pulled to the back, with silver bangs hanging in her face covering her left eye. From what you could see, her eyes were gold. (like inu's!) She was wearing a black mini skirt, with black stockings (no your not a goth) with black boots on. And her shirt was red and had '_Missing Boyfriend And Dog REWARD FOR THE DOG!' (shiki) _The other girl had orange hair pulled up into a ponytail, and had white strands hanging down in her face, with red eyes. She was wearing blue jean shorts, and was also wearing black boots. With a pink shirt that said _'It's All Fun And Games Till Your Girlfriend Finds Out' (shinori) _Tyson was staring with his jaw almost hitting the floor. Kai and Max were staring to but not as hard as Tyson. Rei on the other hand was grinning madly, and took a wet rag from the bucket of water, and threw it at the girls hitting the one with red eyes in the face. The girl with gold eyes stopped mopping and looked at the girl, and busted out in a fit of laughter, Rei was as well. Kai and the others just looked at Rei, not believing he just did that, and he doesn't even know them. The girl turned around, and glared at the laughing neko on the floor.

"Who.The.Hell.Are.You!" she yelled through clenched teeth. (is that possible?) Her glare turned into a annoyed look. "Damn... You have to be kidding me." she said wiping away the water on her face. Meanwhile the other girl stopped laughing, and looked at Rei. Her eyes lit up.

"Rei!" she squealed running over, and putting him in a bear hug.

"Hey Shiki! Long time no see!" he said smiling.

"Yeah! I haven't seen you since we were little!" she said letting him go.

"Whoopdy flippin doo." The other girl said walking up to them.

"What's up Shinori! Miss me!" he chirped.

"Yeah I missed you bundles. How about you leave and we keep it that way?" she said sarcastically and a smirk folding her arms over her chest.

"Come on your still not mad at me for putting that snake in your lunch, are you?" he asked trying to suppress a giggle. Shinori smiled.

"Of course not!" she said giving him a hug to, while ruffling his hair.

"Hey! Cut it out! I'm not little anymore!" he said with a pout. They both laughed.

"Um... Are these friends of yours Rei?" Max finally asked.

"Oh yeah! I'd like you to meet my friends Shiki and Shinori!" he said pointing to them as he said their names.

"What's up!" Shiki chirped.

"Hi! My name is Max! And this is Kai and Tyson." he said.

"Hi-" Kai started but was cut off by Shiki hugging him. (a lot of people would love to hug Kai!)

"Hi! Your the phoenix Drawnzer!" she said letting him go. Then turned to Tyson. "YAY!" she squealed hugging Tyson as well. "And your the dragon Dragoon! I think dragons are kawaii!" she squealed. And then last she turned back to Max, hugging him as well.

"I suppose you like turtles to?" he asked.

"Nope! Your just the cute innocent looking one in the group!" she said pulling away.

"Thanks." he said blushing. After that they all turned to Shinori. She looked at them.

"Hey just cause she did that doesn't mean I'm going to, but I will give you this." she said putting Tyson in a head lock, and giving him a noogie. "Nice to meet you!" she said letting him go. She then turned to Kai and them. They all backed away.

"Nice to meet!" They both said at the same time, hiding behind Rei. Rei laughed.

"Hey guys what are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"Well we kind of pulled the gym teachers pants down." Shiki said with a laugh.

"Kind of! That was hilarious! It seems Mr. I'm a tough guy has a soft spot for pink bunnies!" Shinori said laughing.

"No I mean what are you guys doing at this school? You guys have powers to?" he asked.

"Yea! Of course we do! I'll go first!" Shiki chirped closing her eyes. She started to glow a silver light then her hair started to rise up around her body. Then she started pulsating, she opened her eyes. "Watch this." she said all of a sudden there was a bright blinding light. Everyone shielded their eyes.

"Shinori! What the hell is she doing!" Rei yelled.

"Showing off." she answered in a bored tone.

The light started to fade, when it did. Her hair now had black and silver stripes in it, her eyes were glowing yellow and she had a long silver tail that had black a black stripe in the middle of it and a black tip, and had paws instead of hands and long claws and her fangs were longer. She had a crest moon in the middle of her forehead, and had two wolf ears on the top of her head all silver with a black tip.

"See! Look at my tail!" she chirped waging her tail so that they could see it.

"Whoa..." Was all Rei said. They others weren't that impressed since they do it all the time.

"Ya know that wasn't really necessary right?" Shinori said with an annoyed look on her face.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Your the only one who goes through the trouble with the long bright lights and crap." she said. "Anyway let me show you my beast form." she said closing her eyes like Shiki did hers. "I'm going to make this quick, if I don't the lunch lady and the principle will bitch about the lunchroom." she said then it was another bright light but only lasted for about five seconds. Shinori now had orange and white striped hair, her eyes now were red with a yellow slit going through them, she had a long bushy orange tail with a white tip with fox ears. Her ears were orange with white stripes like her hair. She also had paws now instead of hands, and she had one fang showing out the corner of her mouth. And had a diamond crest in the middle of her head.

"Ya like? Whoopee." she said in a bored tone.

"Wow! When did you guys find out you had powers! Tell me! Tell me!" Rei asked jumping up and down.

"We found out about a month after we moved away from you." Shiki said. (A/N: Time to fill you two in when Rei was ten you guys were thirteen. You use to baby sit him but you became friends shortly after!)

"I would love to catch up on old times, and give you all the details but we need to clean up this damn lunchroom." Shinori growled changing back to her human form. "I so can't wait till the end of the school year, the principle is so going to get." she said talking to herself, but everyone else heard.

"That reminds me why don't you guys just get kicked out if you don't like the school? That's what 'm gonna do!" Rei said in a happy tone.

"Dude haven't you heard it's not an option to get kicked out this shity school! That bites big!" Tyson whined.

"Yeah we tried countless times, but they only gave us lunch duty." Kai added.

"What! You can't be for real!" Rei yelled not believing it.

"Fraid so..." Shiki said pouting. That only made Rei grin devilishly.

"Well since I can't get kicked out, I'll make them never want me back in this school! You guys with me?" he said turning to them, Shinori was now paying attention and was the first one to agree.

"Yea! That's what I'm talking about! That's the Rei I know!" she said giving him a high five.

"Yay! I'm in to! Can we put bugs in the lunch food again! Please!" she begged.

"Sure!" Rei agreed. "So what about you guys?" he said looking at Kai and them.

"I'm in!" Max said. Tyson and Kai looked at him in awe.

"What? Goody goody two shoes Max wants to get kicked out of school?" Tyson teased with a grin.

"Are you sick?" Kai said putting his hand on his forehead.

"Cut it out you guys." he said swatting Kai's hand away. "I've been here long enough to know the principle and every other teacher in this school has a serious problem." he said.

"Well if goody two shoes over there is in I am." Tyson said.

"Me two." kai said.

"Alright! So the first thing we do is...

What crazy things will they do to get kicked out of Bunji Boarding school?

Minime: Find out on the next episode of Dragon.Ball.Z!

Anaru: Um Minime? Stop watching so much t.v... And Shiki and Shinori we hope you like your characters!

Minime: And anyone else who would like to be in any of our fics let us know!

R&R!


	5. So Far So Good

Well well well you thought you could get away didn't ya? But you didn't did you? Now you have to deal with me. Do you know what I'm gonna do to you? No? Well you'll have to find out, now won't you?

Minime: Who the hell are you talking to?

Anaru: Uh? -yawn- What are you talking about? And where did the blue baboon go with my cheese?

Minime: Um no more planet of the apes movies for you before bed... Um here's the fifth chapter!

Anaru: GIVE ME BACK MY CHEESE YOU BANANNA EATING FREAK!

Minime: You said your brothers are idiots? My sister is an idiot...

Chapter Five: So Far So Good

It's been two weeks since Rei came to the school, and let me tell you he and the rest haven't made it easy for the teachers or principle. They are now sitting in his office, because Kai set Ms. Fuu the language teacher's wig on fire. Rei took the screws out of the math's teachers chair. Max flooded the science room. Tyson took the librarians teeth when she took them out. Shiki put worms and night crawlers in the principle's lunch. Shinori put itching powder in all of the teachers food, and trust me when you eat itching powder it isn't really all that funny. (Minime: You should know! Third grade you thought it was sugar! Anaru: Shut up!) They had been sitting there for at least twenty minutes before Mr. Dumbbar came in (that will be the principle's name for now on)

"I'm very disappointed in you six. Especially you Mr. Kon you only been here for what? A week! And you already have a bad reputation in my school!" he scowled.

"Um... actually it's been two weeks." he corrected. Mr. Dumbbar glared at him.

"What do all of you have to say about the trouble you've caused? And no smart comments from you Mr. Kon." he said.

"Well you could try using something called toothpaste." Tyson said.

"And floss wouldn't hurt either." Kai added.

"Have you heard of deodorant?" Max said.

"Or AXE body spray it's a lot stronger." Shinori said smirking.

"Oh! Oh! And you have a big booger on your ugly mustache!" Shiki chirped. By then Rei was rolling around on the ground in laughter. Mr. Dumbbar grew red in anger.

"THAT"S IT! GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" he yelled you could see steam coming out of his ears. They all hurried out the door laughing.

"Bye Mr. Gay bar!" Shiki said before slamming the door shut.

"Man! Hahaha! Did you see the look on his face! Hahaha!" Tyson said laughing.

"I have to admit this is the first time I actually had fun." Kai said chuckling.

"Yay! That was fun!" Shiki chirped.

"I wonder how much longer he can stand us." Shinori said.

"Depends on what we do." Max said. Rei finally stopped laughing.

"Let's see what have we've done so far?" he asked.

"The thing with the paint two days ago." Kai said.

(Flashback)

They were in art class when Rei picked up the blue paint and threw it at the back of the teachers head. It splattered all over the chalkboard and his head. He turned around red with rage.

'WHO THREW THAT!" he yelled wiping some paint from his face. Rei and the others bust out laughing.

"PAINT FIGHT! YAY!" Shiki squealed throwing paint at the teacher hitting him dead in the mouth.

(END FLASHBACK)

"I didn't like that one that much it took me twelve hours to get all of that paint out of my hair!" Shiki whined.

"Hn They didn't even touch me." Shinori said proudly.

"I wouldn't have touched you neither, you threaten to rip off head or their family jewels!" Tyson said covering his little friend. Shinori just 'hmped'

"What about when we set the principle's car on fire!" Max said.

"Actually... that was kind of an accident..." Rei said looking at the ground.

"That was a funny ass accident!" Tyson said laughing.

(FLASHBACK)

"I am soooo bored!" Shiki whined for the thousandth time since they've been outside.

"If you don't shut up you won't be here to be bored!" Shinori threaten making her eyes glow red. Shiki stayed quiet.

"Meanie." she pouted.

"Some recess..." Rei said in a bored tone. Kai and the others nodded in agreement. They sat there quiet before Rei yelled

"I got a idea! How about we write graffiti on the teachers cars! That'll increase our chances of getting kicked out, and plus it's boring as hell!" he said with his childish grin. (he's going to be making a lot of those just to let you know!)

"Yes! Finally! Let's do it!" Tyson said walking towards the teachers lot.

"We have one little problem genius, we don't have any paint." Shinori pointed out.

"She's right..." Max agreed disappointed.

"Who said we were going to use paint?" Kai said walking up to one of the cars, and burning 'Bunji is for boogies' on the side.

"See! Everything is settled!" Rei chirped changing his hand into his claws and scratching "Mr. Dumbbar works at a gay bar" into it.

"Come on! Forget these cars let's do Mr. Gay bars I mean Mr. Dumbbar's car!" Shiki said running over to his. They followed her.

"Heh this is going to be good." Kai said making a little flame in his hand.

"Yea- a-a-a-Achoo!" he sneezed and then farted causing the flame Kai had to blow forward like a torch, thus setting Mr. Dumbbar's car on fire.

(END FLASHBACK)

"HAHAHA! That was priceless! HAHAHA!" Tyson said rolling on the ground gripping his sides. Rei blushed in embarrassment.

"Shut up Tyson!" he yelled still blushing.

"Aw come on Rei! You couldn't tell that wasn't funny!" Max said laughing along with the others.

"Oh yea! What about when Tyson got his butt stuck in the air vent, after we snuck into the teachers lounge and put the itching powder in their lunches!"

(FLASHBACK)

"This is going to be funny as hell!" Shinori said laughing.

"Yea!" Max, Kai and Tyson said at the same time.

"I can't wait until lunch!" Rei said as they crawled through the vent.

"Are we almost out of here?" Shiki whined.

"Yea it's right ahead." Rei said as they came to the end of the vent. He climbed out, then it was, Kai, Max, Shinori, Shiki, and Tyson but he got caught. The all started to walk away.

"Hey you guys! Don't leave yet! I'm stuck!" he cried upside down hanging from his butt. They all turned around and stared at him. Then the busted out into a fit of laughter. Tyson grew red with embarrassment.

(END FLASBACK)

They were all laughing except for Tyson.

"Oh shut up..." he pouted. "Enough with the flashback's! What are we gonna do next to get kicked outta this stupid school?"

"It's Shiki's turn to make up a plan this time." Rei said turning to Shiki.

"YAY! It's my turn it's my turn! It's so my turn!" she sang.

"Shiki just shut up, and tell us your plan." Shinori said annoyed.

"You just told me to shut up, how can I tell you if I'm suppose to be quiet?" she asked confused.

"Just tell us the damn plan!" she yelled.

"Okay! Okay!" she sang. "We're going to need lot's and lot's of salt!" she said running down the hall to the lunchroom.

"Salt?" They all asked.

Wanna know what Shiki's crazy plan is!

Minime: Wait for the next chapter!

Anaru: Read and review!


	6. Shiki What The Hells Your Problem Kisses

**Yea yea we know it's been a looooong time since we updated anything! But now we're back!**

**Minime:Yea we should update more rapidly then before so enjoy the sixth chapter!**

**Chapter Six: Shiki What The Hell Is Your Problem?Kisses?**

**Everyone was waiting around to see what Shiki's crazy plan was,they skipped all of their classes nothing else knew. Shiki had collected A LOT of salt and when I say a lot of salt I mean A LOT! She had enough salt to fill the whole school.**

"**Um Shiki... Where the hell did you get all of this salt from,exactly?"Tyson asked. **

"**And what exactly are you going to do with it?" Shinori asked in a bored tone. Shiki gave a childish grin.**

"**Don't worry where I got it!And come to think of it... I don't know what Ima do with it just felt like getting it..." she said. Everyone's sweat dropped.**

"**WHAT!" They all yelled in union.**

"**Then what was the sense of getting all of this?" Kai asked calmly.**

"**Don't know. But you guy's wanna see something funny?" she said jumping up and down like a child. They all said sure. "Shinori you remember cocoa?"**

"**Yea the tarantula,so what about her?"**

"**She has friends!" she said happily. "Follow me! Follow me!"she said running out the cafeteria. They looked at each other,but followed. All of a sudden they heard the teachers screaming. They all hurried up and ran to the teachers lounge,they looked in the door and saw a whole bunch of tarantula's crawling up the walls,on tables,chairs,and the teachers.**

"**Cool!"Rei cheered opening the door,and zoomed in and before anyone could blink he was back out with a gray/blackish,white tarantula. "Lookie!" he said putting it in Tyson's face. Tyson turned blue.**

"**SPIDER!" he screamed and ran down the hallway,Max right behind him. Suddenly Mr.Dumbbar bust through the door screaming running around in circles until the spiders fell off. After that he rested his hands on his knee's panting hard.**

"**Who's the meaning of this!" he yelled when he regained his breathing. Shiki happily admitted it.**

"**I did! I did! I did! Oh I soooo did!" she cheered. "And they helped!" she said pointing to the rest.**

"**And where are Tyson and Max?" he asked.**

"**They took of running like some punks because their scarred of spiders." Shinori said. "But they so helped to so I guess you gotta kick us out now." she said.**

"**I will not give you the satisfaction of that,all of you have duties I will assign you to. You two!" he said pointing to Shiki and Shinori. "You two will have cafeteria duty again. Kai and Rei you will have gym duty. And when Max and Tyson come they will be assigned to classroom duties." he said turning his back and walking away.**

"**Jackass..." They all said under their breathes.**

"**The only thing we have to do is mess up doing this,that should get under his skin." Kai said. "Let's go the faster we get through this the closer we are to getting out of here." he finished walking away.**

"**Hey! I wanna be the one to say let's go! When you say it you make me sound like a follower!" Rei complained running after Kai. Shiki and Shinori took their leave to the cafeteria.**

**(With Rei And Kai)**

**Rei and Kai were stacking the gym chairs up on stage,they had about a hundred more left Rei thinking he can carry six at a time,he slipped and all the chairs landed on top of him,one striking him in the head.**

"**Ow! Stupid chair!" he yelled kicking it sending it flying to the other side of the gym,while he sat there growling and calling the chair names. Kai was sitting back chuckling.**

"**What's so funny?" Rei asked.**

"**You are so predictable." he laughed. Rei smiled childishly.**

"**I am?" he said tackling Kai. Kai not expecting it lost he balance.**

"**What the!" he yelled in surprise.**

"**I thought I was predictable!"he said with a little song to it.**

"**Predict this." Kai said flipping him over so he was on top.**

"**Hey! No fair!" he said in a whiney voice. Kai smirked.**

"**As you are predictable,I'm unpredictable." he said.**

"**Your just as predictable as me!" Rei argued**

"**Oh yea?" Kai said. "What am I going to do now?" he asked. Rei thought for a minute,and began to speak.**

"**Your gonna-" he began but was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his. He looked shocked as Kai pulled back.**

"**What'cha think?" Kai said with a smirk. Rei stared for a minute then spoke.**

"**Nope! Wasn't expecting that!" he said childishly,flipping Kai over. "I thought we was suppose to mess the gym up,so let's go!" he said hopping up and started kicking chairs everywhere. Kai just stared.**

"**You have got to be kidding me, Doesn't this idiot know anything?" Kai said to himself,but then smiled. "To much of a free spirit to get the point of me doing that,oh well." he said with a sigh and began helping Rei destroy the gym.**

**Anaru: Weird ain't it?**

**Minime: From funny as hell to a little romance then back to funny!**

**Anaru:Yes we know we are very confusing well get ready for next chapter! **

**Both:Cya! R&R!**


End file.
